Can Anyone Help me?
by cares113
Summary: Roger does not know what to do About Mimi. Its a little different then play.
1. True Love

R POV

I am playing my black gibson guitar when something shiny catches my eye. I look up angrily because I am trying to write a song. I have a deadline and I don't even have a whole song. In fact, I didn't have a song at all. I only have a few titles I like. The shiny thing is a girl's earring. She doesn't even seem notice that the earring fell. I get up to give her the earring back. I pick up the earring but when I look up to find the girl she is already gone. I take a gander at the earring and it is a small silver earrring that has some designs on it. I put the earring in my pocket and go back to my apartment.

Some would say the apartment isn't the best, but I love it. It was in this apartment I met my true love. Music. The music led me to a band but more importantly it led to my best friend, Mark. Unfortunately, Mark couldn't take the band and he left me alone with the apartment. Once the band broke up he moved back in, of course he might have moved back in because he had no other place to go.

Now, I just play in bars because it's the only place I can play. One night, I see this real cute girl with pink and blond hair and she looks like she is enjoying the music. When I am taking a break she comes up to me and we start talking about everything. We really hit it off. We were a couple for a year and half and then one day I didn't see her but I wasn't worried about it. Then she didn't show up for the rest of the week. I decide to head over to her apartment to see if she is sick. I get there and let myself in. I find a note on the coffee table it says, "Roger, I couldn't tell you this in person because I am so ashamed but I have HIV…which means you probably have it too. I am really sorry!"


	2. Cat Scratch

All I could think right now was that the girl I loved had killed herself. I called Mark because I needed support and he was my best friend since before I could remember. Also I called the police because this was a suicide and they needed to know that. Then the call I was dreading was for April mom. I had only met her once and she didn't like the fact that I was a musician. The call went as well as you trying to fit a square peg into a round hole. Her mother of course blamed me for her daughter suicide. I didn't have the heart to tell her that her daughter killed herself just because she had AIDS. Mark came and helped me get back home. I didn't even want to face the fact that I would need to be tested for HIV because of April. After April died I basically gave up living on, the good thing is that I quit doing drugs because that is what gave April, HIV. I couldn't even write a song anymore because April was my inspiration. To top everything off our "friend" Benny decides to get marry to the devil that has a father who is trying to evict everyone from their apartments because no one will pay their rent. Collins decides to leave us so he can teach the world about Actual Reality. A few months had gone by and nothing was changing I still had writer's block and Mark had no job so it was no wonder we were getting evicted from our place. Christmas Eve I head home to find that we had no electricity and a "lovely" note from Benny. It read_ you need to get Maureen to cancel her show and we can work out a plan for the Rent._ I decided to show my gratitude to him but throwing the note in the trash. When mark came home I told him what benny did and we both agree that Maureen wasn't going to listen to us. Mark was a bit sensitive to Maureen because she used to date him before she dumped for a lawyer named Joanne. Today wasn't the best day for me because I found out my test results about my HIV test. Turns out that I am positive and they went on and on about how I can treat it and how I can still live a perfect normal life with this disease. When I was walking up to the roof where I do my heavy thinking I saw this girl who looked cute but I was still hurting from losing my true love or so who I thought was my love. She had just moved into this building and I haven't had time to introduce myself to her for fear that she might throw herself on me. Also I heard that she worked at the Strip club call Cat Scratch.

Review and I will put up another Chapter soon


End file.
